A Christmas Surprise
by Kat Fish 1298
Summary: Future Christmas one-shot. It's Christmas time and the demigods are spending at Sally Jackson's. After all the other presents are open, Annabeth has a little extra surprise for Percy.


"I swear I'll never eat that much again. I think I'm going into a food coma." Percy moaned dramatically and flopped onto the couch. "Nico! Tell your boyfriend he needs to come keep me from dying."

"Ya know, I would, except I think Will's already in his own coma."

At the sound of his name, Will moaned from where he was lying on the other couch. Percy proceeded to moan again. This sparked a contest between the two demigods to have a contest to see who could be the most dramatic about it. Annabeth and Nico shared a silent conversation like _this kind of thing happens every day at our house_.

_Yeah, our house too_.

_They're so annoying!_

_They're infuriating!_

_But we love them anyway._

Then they both resumed clearing the table and taking dirty dishes to the kitchen for Paul and Sally. The other demigods chuckled at the boys' antics.

* * *

After the dishes were done, everybody sat down in front of the TV while they ate dessert. After a ten minute debate, it was finally decided that they would watch _Elf_ and _Pee-Wee's Christmas Special_.

And when the movies were done, before anything else happened, Percy announced that it was time for presents. He donned a blue Santa hat and began passing out gifts from under the tree.

Everybody began unwrapping, and giving thank you's for their gifts. Many of the electronics were opened immediately to see if they could be played with. About half of them required a charging before they could be used. Some of the games were cracked open so that they could play later when they were done.

When all the presents were opened, and the excitement died down some, Annabeth grabbed a small wrapped package from her purse. "I have one last present for Percy." She said.

She handed him the small box which was wrapped in blue snowflake paper and topped with a bow. He studied it. "I thought we weren't getting each other gifts this year. Now I feel bad."

"Wait," Leo said. "You weren't getting each other anything this year? What is wrong with you two?"

"We're saving money to go to Spain this summer. And Percy, don't be a seaweed brain right now. Just open it."

"Fine." Percy tore the paper off and took the lid of the box. His eyes widened. "Oh my gods, are you serious?"

Annabeth smiled. "I wouldn't joke about this, Seaweed Brain."

Percy grinned and picked Annabeth up and spun her around, both of them laughing.

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

Sally, who was more curious than anybody, grabbed the box from where it had landed on the couch and took off the lid and laughed with joy. Turning to Paul she said "We're gonna be a grandparents!"

"You're pregnant?" Piper squealed.

"You gave Percy a stick that you peed on?" Leo asked. Both Hazel and Calypso elbowed him. "Hey! It was an honest question."

"I washed it and put it in a Ziplock, Repair Boy."

"Did you take more than one?" Will asked. "Sometimes they're wrong."

"Four for four." Annabeth announced happily.

"Congratulations!" Calypso got up to hug Annabeth. The other girls followed and hugged her. The boys meanwhile were making fun of Percy, giving him mock advice, and dramatically crying over the loss of their friend.

"I'm having a baby, not dying."

"You're not gonna be any fun anymore." Jason fake sobbed.

"That's what you guys said when I told you I was going to propose."

"But this is different!"

"And that's what you said the night before my wedding. And has it been different? I think not!"

"I swear, I'll never have kids!"

"And that's what you guys said about proposing to and marrying your girls. Face it guys, it's going to happen if you like it or not. You might as well embrace it."

* * *

That night, Percy laid in bed beside his wife. She was curled against his chest, already fast asleep. Percy couldn't fall asleep.

The couple had been trying for five months, and the mortal doctors had said that it probably wouldn't ever happen. But it was happening now, a Christmas miracle. Percy was excited, and his mind was racing with thoughts of their future. A little boy with grey eyes and messy black hair, or a girl with green eyes and curly blonde hair- like that Goldie Blox character (Percy would have to ask Leo for a mini tool belt if that was the case.) He wrapped his arms tighter around his wife as he pictured them as a family with kids, and a normal sized dog. (Not that Percy didn't love Mrs. O' Leary, but she had bitten the dust a few years back.) A German Shepard maybe, or a Black Labrador. He could see them settling down for a picnic in Central Park and pulling up to the cabin on Montauk for summer break.

Percy smiled to himself and kissed his wife's head as Hypnos's magic started taking it's toll, around one in the morning. _It's finally happening_. Percy thought to himself. _I'm gonna be a daddy_.

* * *

**Ho ho ho!**

**I hope everyone has had/is having a happy holiday! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy whatever else you might celebrate! (Am I even missing any holidays? Kwanza maybe? I don't know. I'll admit, I am an uncultured US white chick.)**

**Please leave me reviews, and check out my other stories. :)**

**Merry Christmas to all! ****And to all, a good night!**

**~IAmLordVolemort2**

**QOTD: What was your favorite thing you received this year?**


End file.
